The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of avocado tree, which will hereinafter be denominated varietally as the `Fruta De Oro Seedless` avocado tree, and, more particularly, to an avocado tree which produces avocados which are entirely free of pits, stones, or any other detectable seeds.
The discovery of this new variety of fruit having significant commercial potential is an event having considerable, and possibly enduring benefits in commercial markets and commercial nurseries. Such commercial markets are very receptive to new variety of this nature. One such benefit would be the seedless avocado having no loss of weight because of its seedless character. The potential for nursery stock, domestic, and commercial is excellent.
Substantial research and development has been devoted for many decades to the creation, or discovery, of commercial varieties of fruits and vegetables which have no seeds, or at least seeds few in number and of a soft and readily digestible nature. The presence of seeds, whether full size pits or stones as in the case of stone fruit, or a multiplicity of small seeds, detracts from the commercial value thereof in several respects. They are a nuisance to the consumer because, depending upon the variety of fruit or vegetable, they are wholly, or substantially, inedible and therefore must be removed prior to, or during, consumption. This process, again depending upon the variety, may be difficult to the degree that removal of the seeds is not worth the effort. In these instances, a market for these varieties of fruits or vegetables is lacking. The seeds themselves may be bitter, or otherwise have an unpleasant flavor so that the flavor of the flesh of the fruit or vegetable is contaminated thereby. In addition, such seeds interfere with, or prevent, processing of the flesh of the fruit or vegetable. The seeds may be difficult to remove, or may fragment within the flesh during commutation, or may jam mechanical equipment employed in such processing. For all of these, as well as other reasons, the development of seedless, or substantially seedless, varieties of fruits and vegetables for commercial usage has long been a focal point of research and development.
Insofar as the inventor is aware, there has not heretofore been a variety of avocado tree which produced fruit which did not have a large and very hard pit or stone. In most varieties of avocados, with exception of the occasional tiny "cocktail" or `Lady Finger` avocado, the pit is substantially spherical, quite large in size and very hard. While in most varieties of avocado, the pit is relatively easy to remove, its presence nonetheless interferes with the commerical usage thereof in all of the ways heretofore set forth. The avocado tree of the present invention is the first known to the applicant which produces full size fruit which is completely lacking in any pit, or seed, whatsoever.